warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Marelok
| notes = | introduced = | users = Shik Tal (modified) }} Về bản chất, súng lục Marelok là bản rút ngắn của Grinlok với sát thương lớn hơn và fire rate cao hơn, nhưng với giá phải trả là accuracy thấp, giảm sát thương critical và cơ hội gây status . Đặc điểm Vũ khí này gây sát thương chính là sát thương . Ưu điểm: *Sát thương cơ bản cao, chủ yếu là và . *Status chance cao. **Nếu kết hợp đúng mod, Marelok có thể được mod để đạt đến 100% status chance, chắc chắn gây proc với mỗi cú bắn. *Crit chance cơ bản tốt. *Sử dụng đạn hiệu quả. *Tốc độ bắn khá tốt khoảng gấp đôi Lex. *Một polarity . Nhược điểm: *Không bắn chính xác khi ở khoảng cách xa. *Sát thương thấp. *Lượng đạn mỗi băng đạn ít, thường xuyên phải nạp đạn. *Độ giật cao. Gợiý *Marelok về cơ bản là cắt ngắn Grinlok, trao đổi độ chính xác để tăng sức mạnh và tốc độ bắn. Giống như Grinlok, stats cơ bản are phù hợp để build tối đa cơ hội gây crit và sát thương crit cũng như status chance. * Marelok là một khẩu lục tốt dùng dể đối phó với kẻ địch từ tầm ngắn đến tầm trung dành cho người chơi dùng sniper hoặc bow làm vũ khí chính. Sức mạnh của Marelok đủ lớn để có thể được coi là vũ khí thay thế vũ khí chính. *Khi sử dụng với Barrel Diffusion, Lethal Torrent, Pistol Pestilence, Jolt, Frostbite và Scorch, Marelok có thể đạt tới 100% Status Chance, hiệu quả gây proc ít nhất là hai lần, nếu không nói là ba, hiêu ứng status mỗi phát bắn. *Để đạt đến tốc độ bắn tối đa, phải bắn phát đạn tiếp theo trước khi "hành động - bẩy lên" animation hoàn thành. Ghi chú *Vì độ chính xác thấp của Marelok, tạo thêm đạn thông qua Multishot đôi khi sẽ bắn trúng kẻ địch phía sau hoặc ở bên cạnh mục tiêu chính, tạo lên ảo giác Punch Through. **Vì lý do này, việc giảm độ chính xác do phạt từ Magnum Force sẽ rất dễ nhận ra ở rank cao hơn. Khác *Marelok có khả năng được đặt tên theo Mare's Leg, trong đó đề cập đến một khẩu súng trường đòn bẩy bị cắt giảm xuống đến kích cỡ của một khẩu súng lục. **Quan sát kỹ hơn có thể thấy rằng Marelok thực sự là Grinlok với lòng và báng súng bị cắt giảm kích thước và băng đạn thì chuyển xuống phần dưới cùng của súng. *Mô tả của Marelok ban đầu viết sai chính tả của nó thành Marelo'c'k. Cái này được sửa ngay sau đó. *Marelok được xoay xung quanh cò súng ở ngón tay mỗi lần bắn, nó được nhắc đến trong Devstream 22 liên quan đến một khẩu shotgun đòn bẩy được sử dụng trong film Terminator 2. *Marelok được giới thiệu lần đầu tiên tại Devstream 22 cùng với Grinlok. Đáng nhẽ nó được phát hành cùng với Grinlok và xuất hiện như là vũ khí dual/akimbo , nhưng ngày phát hành bị trì hoãn do yêu cầu cần thêm code cho các animation liên quan . *Màu sắc của Marelok tối màu hơn so với Grinlok. *Hiện tại chỉ có đội Grineer sử dụng Marelok đó là Shik Tal, nhưng đã được sửa đổi thành các tên lửa nhỏ thay vì đạn như bình thường. Lỗi *Marelok xuất hiện vào khoảng thử thách Rifle Kills challenge (Tầm U13.9). Media Marelok codex.jpg|Marelok codex Marelok color.jpg|Marelok Color Grinmare.png|A Grinlok with an overlay of the Marelok, showing their similarities and differences. Warframe0026.jpg|Rhino with marelok Marelok with 100% Status Chance.jpg|Marelok with 100% Status Chance Warframe 12 ♠ Marelok - Powerful Sniping Pistol Warframe Marelok A Gay Guy Reviews Marelok, And The Horse Drama A Hunt in Warframe Kela didn't expect a marelok Warframe Grinlok & Marelok 100% Status Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 13.9.0-1 Warframe The MARELOCK Live Build Guide Patch History }} See also *Grinlok, phiên bản rifle. * Vaykor Marelok, phiên bản tùy chỉnh từ Steel Meridian . fr:Marelok